Laundry
by geeklovegirl
Summary: What do you get when two grown adults won't do the laundry? A GeekLove ficlet, that's what!


**Laundry** - By geeklovegirl

Disclaimer - I do not own them here or there, I do not own them anywhere!

* * *

Sara sat in the break room at the end of another triple shift. She was crouching, actually, behind the couch. If Grissom saw her, he would send her home. That was the last place Sara wanted to be at the moment. Not because she had anything better to do here, but because she was trying to avoid having to do the laundry. Laundry was the very bane of Sara Sidle's existence and if she went home she knew that she had a full five loads to do. 

A loud cough startled Sara out of her reverie. Looking back over her shoulder, she found Grissom standing at the coffee pot. So much for staying hidden.

"Did you lose something, Sara?" Grissom asked, a playful smile gracing his face. Sara coughed nervously.

"I uh…well…I lost a penny and you know what they say about pennies!"

"A penny saved is a penny earned, right?" Grissom quoted. Sara gave her head a vigorous nod. "Sara, I'll give you a dollar if you go home."

"I can take care of myself, Grissom," she retorted angrily. "I'll go home when I have nothing to do around here!" Grissom just shook his head. Once again she was being as stubborn as a mule.

"Look, Greg already handed in your case files, and you solved that cold case last shift. You have nothing to do around here," he told her, leading her to the door.

"What about you?" she asked, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. "You have nothing to do either!" Grissom stopped in the doorway. Glancing at the brunette fury, he decided to tell her the truth.

"I don't want to do my laundry."

"Me too."

"Pardon me? What?" Grissom replied. "You don't want to do your laundry either?" Sara began to laugh. Two grown adults, hiding at work because they didn't want to finish their chores. As if a light went off in Grissom's head, he grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the car with Sara in tow.

"G-Grissom," Sara wheezed, "W-w-where are going?" As they hopped in the car Grissom leaned over and winked.

"You'll just have to see!"

* * *

The first stop was Grissom's townhouse. "Wait here," he told Sara. By this time she was getting a little annoyed. He still had not told her what they were doing, and now she was stuck in a car that smelled like road kill. Grissom walked out of his house five minutes later, a black plastic bag slung over his shoulder. Putting the bag in the back he returned to the driver's seat and started the car. 

"Griss," began Sara, "is that a…well…is that a body?" At this Grissom had to laugh.

"No, Sara," he explained. "We are going to take a trip to the Laundromat. I know I have better things to do with my time than the laundry, and so do you, I assume."

Fifteen minutes and a quick stop at Sara's place for her laundry later, they were on their way to the Loo Chang Laundromat. Unbeknownst to Sara, Grissom had called Catherine on what laundromat would be the best one. Catherine, who never had time for laundry, had recommended Loo Chang for their cheap and speedy service.

He pulled into the parking lot of the Laundromat and called back to Sara, "Honey, stay in here. I'll be out in a minute."

Sara leaned her head back against the seat belt. That Grissom. He was really starting to get to her. First he kidnapped her, then he stole her clothes, and finally he made her a captive to the car! Just as she was about to unbuckle herself and walk home, Grissom opened the door and hopped in.

"Gilbert Grissom," she yelled in a motherly fashion, "Tell me where we are going this instance! You cannot just kidnap me, steal my clothes, and hold me hostage unless I say so!"

"Well, I thought while our clothes were being cleaned, we could head over to my place for breakfast," he said, turning in his seat and giving her a pleading glance. "I think it is time to figure out what to do about 'this'."

Sara grinned. Finally, the man came around. "I think we may need to start doing the wash more often."


End file.
